Due to the overwhelming volume of media content (e.g., television shows) available to the average person (e.g., via cable or satellite television), interactive media guidance applications, such as interactive program guides, have gained widespread popularity. Typically, these guidance applications present guide listings in a two-dimensional grid indexed by time and source (e.g., a television channel).
When a user initiates the guidance application, the guidance application presents the user with guide listings corresponding to particular sources and particular times. When the user attempts to view guide listings for a time period outside of the time period that is currently represented in the guidance application, the guidance application requests and/or retrieves guide listings and other guidance data from a remote database. However, because of the latency of this retrieval of guide listings and guidance data, scrolling through available program can be time-consuming and frustrating for the user.
Accordingly, there exists a need for mechanisms that overcome these and other deficiencies in prior art systems.